My Guitar lies bleeding in my Arms
by Afaim
Summary: Spoiler für die 3. Staffel. Ein unachtsam geäußeter Satz wird zur Zerreißprobe für die Beziehung zwischen Will und den New Directions. Hat er wirklich das gemeint, was alle denken? Und sind sie bereit ihm die Chance zu geben sich zu erklären?


**My Guitar lies bleeding in my Arms**

* * *

><p><em><span>!Spoiler-Warnung: Bis inklusive 3. Staffel<span>. Also Achtung! Spoiler bis 3.9. sowie indirekte Verweise auf zukünftige Geschehnisse (also das Promo von 3.10. und den großen Wemma-Spoiler für diese Episode)._

_Pairings: Canon-Pairings, vor allem Wemma, Klaine und Brittana_

_Genre: Angst/Drama_

_Disclaimer: Glee gehört nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit._

* * *

><p>Jedes Fass läuft irgendwann über. Irgendwann kann es kein Wasser mehr fassen. Der sprichwörtliche Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen bringt, stellt jedoch meistens eine Überraschung dar. Und das, was passiert, wenn das Fass keinen weiteren Inhalt mehr fassen kann .. nun, das kann sehr unangenehme Auswirkungen haben.<p>

Zuerst waren es für Will nur Tropfen auf den heißen Stein. Doch im Laufe der Zeit wurde aus dem heißen Stein beinahe unbemerkt ein Behältnis, das die Tropfen nicht mehr verdampfen ließ, sondern aufsammelte. Solange bis es einfach zu viel war.

Will war sich durchaus bewusst, dass er nicht der aufmerksamste Mensch war, wenn es um seine Schüler ging. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Lehrern (mit Ausnahme von Shannon, Emma und – ironischer Weise – Sue) kümmerten ihn die Nöte und Wünsche seiner Schüler, aber das bedeutete nicht, dass ihm diese auch immer auffielen. Wenn er an das letzte Jahr dachte und daran, wie er und alle anderen Kurt im Stich gelassen hatten, einfach dadurch, dass ihnen solange entgangen war, was Karofsky dem zarter gebauten Jungen antat… Vielleicht war es ja immer noch die Mischung aus schlechtem Gewissen und Sorge um Kurt, die dazu führte, dass es ihm dieses Mal auffiel. Andererseits fragte er sich zunehmend, wie es irgendjemanden nicht auffallen könnte. Wie blind musste man sein um es nicht zu bemerken?

Es waren Momente wie dieser:

Kurt und Blaine standen vor den Schließfächern und waren in ein –offensichtlich ernstes - Gespräch vertieft. Kurt hielt Blaines rechte Hand umfasst und hatte einen eindringlichen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. Das Footballteam kam in ihre Richtung und Kurt ließ Blaines Hand augenblicklich wieder los.

Oder dieser:

Kurt und Blaine saßen gemeinsam mit Tina und Mike auf den unteren Stufen der Tribüne und sahen den Cheerios beim Trainieren zu. Tina lachte über etwas, das Mike sagte, und er beugte sich kurz zu ihr hinüber und verpasste ihr einen Schmatz auf die Wange. Als Will das nächste Mal zu der Gruppe hinüber sah, bemerkte er wie Blaine sich in Kurts Richtung beugte, dann aber mitten in der Bewegung inne hielt und dann fast schuldbewusst wirkend wieder von Kurt abrückte.

Es waren aber nicht nur Kurt und Blaine:

„… Und dann haben wir Händchen gehalten. Zum ersten Mal in der Öffentlichkeit", sagte Brittany gerade zu Kurt, „Ich war so stolz auf sie. … Auch wenn sie die Serviette über unsere Hände gelegt hat."

Und dann die Sache mit Santana und dem Werbespott, der dazu gedacht war Sue in Misskredit zu bringen, aber stattdessen eigentlich nur das Leben ihrer Chefcheerleaderin zerstörte.

„Ich hab es noch nicht einmal meinen Eltern gesagt."

Danach wurde es zunehmend unerträglich für Will. Es fiel ihm immer öfter auf. Momente, in denen Kurt und Blaine ihre Hände fast zusammenstoßen ließen. Oder Santana Brittany umarmte, und sich dann sofort wieder von ihr löste und sich hektisch umblickte.

Und dann das Weihnachtsspecial. Von Artie hatte Will eigentlich besseres erwartet. Aber das… „Und das ist mein … bester Freund und Mitbewohner während der Ferien Blaine Anderson."

Es war vielleicht nur eine Kleinigkeit. Aber es war frustrierend und falsch.

Im Laufe der Zeit hatten sich diese Kleinigkeiten angesammelt, und inzwischen schien es fast keinen Tag zu geben, an dem er sie sah, an denen es keine auffällige „Kleinigkeit" zu bemerken gab.

Vermutlich war die Explosion unvermeidlich. Das hätte ihm schon bei dem Weihnachtsspecial klar sein sollen, als es ihn als einzigen zu stören schien. Nach den Weihnachtsferien (die das Ihrige dazu beitrugen, dass es zu dem Zwischenfall kommen würde) passierte es dann:

Er hatte genug.

Kurt und Blaine sangen wieder einmal ein Duett. Diesmal allerdings eindeutig für einander und nicht für Santana.

Scheinbar hatte sich Blaine immer schon als Frank probieren wollen, und Kurt gab eine recht passable Nancy ab, und besser als Nicole Kidman und Robbie Williams waren die beiden alle Mal, aber irgendetwas in Will verkrampfte sich, als er den beiden Jungen dabei zusah, wie sie darüber sangen etwas Dummes zu sagen, sich verliebt ansahen und bühnenreif flirteten, sich während des ganzen Liedes immer nur kurz berührten.

Und als sie fertig waren … brach es aus Will heraus. Nach all den Monaten, in denen es in ihm gebrodelt hatte, brach es aus ihm heraus, er konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Gott, das ist einfach so _krank._"

Wenn in diesem Moment eine Stecknadel im Chorraum zu Boden gefallen wäre, hätte sie sich angehört wie eine Bombenexplosion.

Alle starrten sie Will mit großen Augen an. Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Puck, Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Mike, Santana, Brittany, Sam, Rory, Sugar, Kurt, Blaine, jedes einzelne Mitglied der Band, Brad. Jeder von ihnen sah aus, als könnte er nicht glauben, dass Will das gerade gesagt hatte.

Und dann brach Wills persönliche Variante der Hölle los.

Blaine wurde von einem Moment zum anderen unnatürlich blass und floh dann aus dem Chorraum.

„Nein, Blaine, warte, ich hab nicht-"

Weiter kam Will nicht, denn in diesem Moment stürmte Santana an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Santana!"

Wills Blick irrte zu Kurt, der ihn stumm anstarrte, als hätte er ihn noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen. Sein Blick spiegelte inzwischen nicht mehr Unglauben, sondern reine Enttäuschung.

„Kurt, Kurt, du weißt, dass ich das nicht so gemeint habe, wie es sich angehört hat", verkündete Will beschwörend, „Du musst ihm sagen, dass ich nicht-"

Jetzt mischte sich Wut in Kurts Blick, die Will verstummen ließ, und ihn dazu brachte Kurt nicht aufzuhalten, als sich dieser stumm umdrehte und mit großen Schritten den Raum verließ.

Will wandte sich Brittany zu, die wie versteinert zwischen Tina und dem leeren Platz, auf dem vor wenigen Sekunden noch Santana gesessen hatte, saß und ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte.

„Brittany, Brittany, du weißt doch, dass ich dasnicht gemeint habe, oder? Manchmal sagt man Dinge, die andere anders auffassen, als man sie gemeint hat. Du glaubst mir doch, oder?", wandte er sich nun an die blonde Cheerleaderin.

Wenn ihm jemand glauben würde, dann doch wohl Brittany. Sie glaubte an das Gute in dieser Welt und damit auch an das Gute in den Menschen, oder?

„Wenn Sie sagen, dass Sie es nicht so gemeint haben… ", meinte Brittany zögerlich, „… dann haben Sie es wahrscheinlich auch nicht so gemeint."

Sie klang nicht so überzeugt, wie Will es gerne gehabt hätte, aber noch war sie nicht aus dem Chorraum gestürmt, und immerhin war sie bereit ihm zuzuhören. Das war ein gutes Zeichen. Noch war nicht alles verloren.

„Manchmal gibt es klare Momente, in denen man Dinge sagt", mischte sich Rachels Stimme ein, „...Dinge, die man wirklich glaubt, sich selbst aber nicht eingestehen will." Rachel klang gar nicht wie Rachel und ihre Stimme zitterte leicht, als sie das sagte.

Will wandte sich ihr zu. Sie war aufgestanden, hatte ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt und bebte leicht, während sie sprach: „Und solche Momente sind wichtig, weil doch jeder wissen sollte, wo der andere steht…"

„Nein, Rachel, nein. Mir war nicht klar, dass es so klingen würde. Das ist nicht das, was ich gemeint habe", erklärte Will mühsam beherrscht.

Immerhin war er hier der Lehrer. Er war der Erwachsene. Er sollte sich nicht vor seinen Schülern rechtfertigen müssen. Sie sollten ihm glauben, wenn er ihnen sagte, dass das was er gesagt hatte, nicht dem entsprach, was er wirklich dachte. Er war die Autoritätsperson; er sollte nicht um das Verständnis der jungen Leute betteln müssen. Nach zweieinhalb Jahren sollten sie ihn besser kennen!

„Ich denke", meinte Rachel langsam, „… dass wir für Heute Schluss machen sollten."

Ohne seine Zustimmung oder Antwort abzuwarten, ging sie in Richtung Türe. Finn folgte ihr und warf vorher nur einen kurzen verunsicherten Blick in Wills Richtung. Mike nahm Brittanys Hand und führte sie ebenfalls aus dem Chorraum, dicht gefolgt von Tina und Mercedes. Artie rollte ohne ein weiteres Wort davon. Quinn warf Will einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, während Puck der Band deutete ebenfalls zu gehen, was diese kommentarlos tat.

„Komm, Rory", meinte Sam und machte sich mit dem irischen Jungen und Puck auch noch davon. Will warf einen kurzen Blick in Brads Richtung, der enttäuscht den Kopf schüttelte und dann den Raum verließ.

Will blieb alleine mit Sugar Motta zurück. War sie als Einzige nicht von ihm enttäuscht, weil sie nie etwas von ihm erwartet hatte? Er hatte sich geweigert sie in die _New__Directions_ aufzunehmen. Das hatte sie mit Sicherheit nicht vergessen.

„Tja", meinte Sugar nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens, „Das ist dumm gelaufen. Aber ich weiß, wie das ist, wenn man seinen Mund nicht unter Kontrolle hat. Dann rutschen einem Dinge raus, die wahr sein mögen, die aber keiner hören will. Und wenn man das weiß, dann kann man versuchen diese Dinge zurück zu halten, sie nicht auszusprechen. Aber irgendwann rutschten sie einem dann doch raus. Und dann passiert etwas Seltsames: Weil man sie so lange unterdrückt hat, sind es auf einmal unvollständige entstellte Aussagen, deren Sinn für andere vielleicht nicht gleich erkennbar ist. Deswegen sage ich immer gleich, was ich denke. Damit es keine Missverständnisse gibt." Sugar erhob sich und zuckte die Schultern.

„Ich schätze, wir sehen uns, wenn Sie bereit sind uns zu sagen, was krank ist", sagte sie noch und ging dann ebenfalls. Will starrte ihr stumm hinterher.

_Wurde ich gerade von Sugar Motta über das Leben belehrt?_

* * *

><p>Am nächsten Tag fand Will Kurt am Morgen vor der ersten Stunde vor seinem Schließfach.<p>

„Kurt, können wir miteinander reden?", fragte Will und versuchte dabei nicht zu schuldbewusst zu wirken (immerhin traf nicht ihn die Schuld, sondern alle anderen).

Kurt wandte sich ihm zu und musterte ihn einen kurzen Moment lang bevor er nickte.

Will atmete tief durch und begann dann schnell: „Mir ist klar, wie das Gestern geklungen haben muss, aber ich-" Weiter kam er nicht.

„Nein, Mister Schue, ich glaube nicht, dass Ihnen klar ist, wie es geklungen hat. Oder, dass Sie wissen wie es ist, so etwas zu hören. Von jemandem, dem man vertraut, jemandem, von dem man mehr erwartet hat", ließ sich Kurt mühsam beherrscht vernehmen, „Wir haben es schon schwer genug. Und nach der Sache mit Santana und dem Werbespott hätte ich nie gedacht, …" Kurt schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kurt-"

„Blaine tut immer so, als würde es ihm nichts ausmachen. Aber in Wahrheit … Dalton war besser. Hier können wir uns nicht einmal lange umarmen, ohne uns Sorgen machen zu müssen, dass es jemand falsch aufnehmen würde. Der Chorraum war einer der wenigen Orte, in dieser Schule, in dem wir _wir_ sein konnten. Und jetzt haben wir nicht einmal mehr das. Ich muss zum Unterricht", schloss der Junge und ließ Will dann ohne weiter zu zögern stehen.

_Das ist nicht so gut gelaufen._

* * *

><p>Will verbrachte den Rest des Tages damit, sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, wie er diese Sache wieder in Ordnung bringen könnte. (Zwischendurch versuchte er seinen Schülern die spanische Sprache näher zu bringen, was vermutlich die leichtere Aufgabe des Tages war).<p>

Letztlich hatte Sugar recht. Wenn er jemals wieder mit Respekt und Vertrauen angesehen werden wollte, dann musste er erklären, was ihn dazu veranlasste hatte den unverzeihlichen Satz zu sagen. Bisher hatte er bei seinen Erklärungsversuchen nicht sonderlich viel Erfolg gehabt, weil sich die Kids weigerten ihm zuzuhören. Doch wie konnte er sie dazu bringen ihm zu zuhören? Wenn er eine Probe ansetzte, standen die Chancen gut, dass zumindest Kurt und Santana gar nicht erst auftauchen würden. Aber wie sollte er sich erklären, wenn sie ihm keine Chance dazu gaben?

Er brauchte Hilfe, so viel stand fest. Er wünschte, er könnte sich mit Emma beraten. Aber zurzeit war das wohl nicht die beste Idee. Obwohl er immer noch vorhatte ihr den Antrag zu machen. Aber eines nach dem anderen. Er musste das Problem mit seinen Schülern lösen.

Auf wen hörten die Kids? Nun, auf diese Frage gab es eine klare Antwort, wenn er an den gestrigen Tag zurückdachte.

Aber wie sollte er sie dazu bringen ihm zu helfen?

* * *

><p>Als Rachel an diesem Tag nach Hause kam, erwarteten ihre Dads sie schon. Und sie waren nicht alleine.<p>

„Rachel, Schutz, Mister Schuester ist hier, weil er mit dir sprechen möchte", erklärte ihr Daddy.

Wie konnte er es wagen bei ihr zu Hause aufzutauchen? Nach dem was er gesagt hatte?

Wut kochte in ihr hoch, und sie warf einen todesverachteten Blick in seine Richtung, bevor sie zu Daddy meinte: „Vielleicht möchte ich ja nicht mit ihm sprechen."

Er versuchte ihren Blick aufzufangen, aber sie konnte seinen Anblick im Moment nicht ertragen. Von allen Lehrern ausgerechnet er. Sie war es gewohnt, dass er ihr Talent nicht zu schätzen wusste und seine Frauengeschichten bewiesen, dass er ein Versager im Thema Liebe war, aber trotzdem war er einer von ihnen gewesen. Doch das hatte sich jetzt als Lüge herausgestellt. Konnte er überhaupt in ihrem Haus sein, ohne sich _krank_ zu fühlen?

„Wenn ihr wüsstet, was er gesagt hat…", begann sie, konnte aber nicht weitersprechen, doch das musste sie auch nicht; es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie das über einen Lehrer zu ihren Vätern sagte, aber dass sie es einmal über Mister Schue … Mister Schuester sagen würde…

„Wir wissen, was er gesagt hat, Rachel", mischte sich Papa, der bisher neben ihm gestanden hatte, ein und kam auf sie zu, „Mister Schuester hat uns alles erzählt. Und wir finden, dass du dir anhören solltest, was er zu sagen hat."

Rachel sah zwischen ihren Vätern hin und her. Sie wirkten beide ernst und überzeugt. Was hatte er ihnen gesagt? Wieso hatten sie ihn nicht schon längest aus dem Haus geworfen? Sie atmete tief durch. Dann nickte sie.

„Na gut. Fünf Minuten."

Fünf Minuten, die sie ihm schuldete, weil er immer noch hier war anstatt mit April Rhodes an Broadway unsicher zu machen. Aber das war auch schon alles.

Ihre Dads nickten und ließen sie dann mit ihrem Lehrer im Wohnzimmer alleine.

Für einige Momente herrschte Schweigen.

Dann sagte Rachel, ohne ihn anzusehen: „Sie haben meine Dads als krank bezeichnet."

„Oh, Rachel, …"

„Als ich sechs Jahre alt war, hatte ich eine Grundschullehrerin namens Miss Porter. Sie war immer nett zu allen Kindern, wurde niemals laut, hatte übermenschliche Geduld und sie war es durch die ich meine Liebe zur Musik entdeckt habe. Ich war ihre Lieblingsschülerin. Sie sang gerne französische Lieder mit uns. Ich hielt sie deswegen für unglaublich klug und gebildet. Heute weiß ich, dass sie einfach nur ein paar französische Lieder kannte, die ihre Mutter ihr als Kind vorgesungen hatte. Ich liebte es, wenn sie sang und ich liebte es, wenn sie uns Geschichten erzählte. Eines Tages verspäteten sich meine Dad, als mich von der Schule abholen wollten, und während ich wartete, sah ich wie Miss Porter gemeinsam mit einer Freundin das Schulgebäude verließ. Ich lief zu ihr hinüber, weil ich sie etwas über unsere letzte Hausaufgabe fragen wollte, und da hörte ich wie zu ihrer Freundin sagte: _Die__kleine__Berry__ist__so__ein__zauberhaftes__Mädchen,__und__das__obwohl__sie__auf__unnatürliche__Weise__aufgezogen__wird.__Zwei__Männer__zusammen,__Claire,__das__ist__nicht__nur__gegen__Gott__und__die__Natur__der__Dinge,__es__ist__nicht__nur__falsch,__es__ist__krank.__Wie__kann__man__solchen__Menschen__gestatten__ein__Kind__aufzuziehen?_", erzählte Rachel, „Ich hatte gedacht, Miss Porter sei der liebste Mensch der Welt. Aber an diesem Tag brachte sie mich zum weinen, weil sie sagte, es sei falsch, dass ich die Tochter meiner Dads sei. Das war das erste Mal, dass ich wirklich mitbekommen habe, dass jemand etwas Böses über meine Dads sagt. Und seitdem habe ich so oft ähnliches gehört, dass ich nicht einmal mehr mitzähle. Aber es tut jedes Mal wieder weh."

Sie sah hinüber zu Mister Schuester, der sie mit unendlich mitleidigem Blick ansah. Fast so als hätte diese Geschichte gar nichts mit ihm zu tun, und alles mit ihr.

„Was wollen Sie?", verlangte Rachel von ihm zu erfahren.

Mister Schuester lächelte gequält. „Ich möchte, dass du dich daran erinnerst, dass ich nicht Miss Porter bin und mir hilfst die anderen dazu zu bringen mir eine Chance zu geben ihnen genau das zu erklären", sagte er.

Rachel wollte das eigentlich überhaupt nicht. Denn im Augenblick fiel es ihr sehr sehr schwer einen Unterschied zwischen Mister Schuester und Miss Porter zu erkennen. Und warum sollte sie ihm dabei helfen Kurt und Blaine noch mehr weh zu tun?

„Warum sollte ich?", fragte sie also nur.

Mr. Schuester ließ sich durch diese Frage nicht erschüttern. „Weil deine Dads dich zu einem guten Menschen erzogen haben, der niemals einen andern verurteilen würde, ohne sich dessen Seite der Geschichte anzuhören", erwiderte er überzeugt.

In diesem Moment hasste sie ihn fast noch mehr als jemals zuvor.

* * *

><p>„Danke, dass ihr alle gekommen seid", sagte Rachel und sah in die Runde.<p>

„Ja, aber ich sehe nicht ganz ein, warum wir hier sind", maulte Mercedes und warf einen kurzen Blick auf Kurt, der stumm aber demonstrativ neben Blaine saß und düster vor sich hinstarrte.

„Mr. Schuester hat dich zurück in die New Directions genommen, obwohl du sie aus Sturheit, verletztem Stolz und Faulheit verlassen und uns danach Santana und Brittany abgeworben hast, oder? Du schuldest es ihm, dir zumindest anzuhören, was er zu sagen hat", gab Rachel zurück, „Und wenn es uns nicht gefällt … Nun, er hat mir versprochen, dass die Betreuung unsere Gruppe in diesem Fall von meiner … Miss Corcoran oder Miss Holliday übernommen werden wird."

„Wirklich? Dann muss er sich seiner Sache aber sehr sicher sein", kommentierte Santana trocken, während Kurt, zum ersten Mal seit sie sich im Chorraum versammelt hatten, aufblickte.

Rachel nickte. „Darauf haben wir uns geeinigt", bestätigte sie.

Sie wäre nicht besonders glücklich mit Shelby als Leiterin der New Directions, aber vielleicht ließ Miss Holliday sich ja doch überreden zurückzukommen. _Nicht__so__schnell,__Rachel,__du__hast__versprochen__dir__anzuhören,__was__er__zu__sagen__hat,__bevor__du__dich__nach__Ersatz__umsiehst,__erinnerst__du__dich?_

Die Band und Brad waren auch hier, weil Mister Schuester darum gebeten hatte, dass alle die bei seiner Entgleisung anwesend gewesen waren auch seiner Erklärung lauschen würden. Rachel war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob sie sich anhören wollte, was er zu sagen hatte. Aber sie hatte die ganze Sache lange mit Finn besprochen, der sie überredet hatte Mister Schuester diese Chance zu geben. Zwar hatte Rachel den Eindruck, dass Finn einfach nicht bereit war seine Heldenverehrung/Vaterersatz-Gefühle für den Lehrer aufzugeben, aber ihre eigene Motivation hatte doch mehr mit Miss Porter zu tun als ihr lieb war.

Plötzlich richteten sich alle Blicke zur Türe und Rachel sah, dass Mister Schuester hereingekommen war. Sie nahm neben Finn Platz und nickte dem Spanisch-Lehrer zu. Das war seine Chance zu sagen, was er ihnen mitteilen wollte. Und vielleicht, nur vielleicht, würde sich doch noch alles als Missverständnis herausstellen.

* * *

><p>„Hi, Leute", begann Will und musterte alle Anwesenden kurz. Sie alle sahen ihn an und keiner der Blicke, die auf ihn gerichtet waren, war besonders freundlich oder aufmunternd. Rachel wirkte verbissen und Finn beunruhigt. Santana und Kurt vor allem wütend, während Blaines Blick eine gewisse Verletzlichkeit spielgelte, die Will gar nicht gefiel. Mercedes und Artie beäugten ihn misstrauisch, während sich Mike offensichtlich um einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck bemühte. Tina wirkte zum ersten Mal, seit Will sie kannte, tatsächlich wie der Vampir für den Figgins sie hielt. Puck und Quinn stellten Härte zur Schau, während Sam vor allem traurig dreinsah. Rory wirkte vorsichtig neugierig, und Sugar tat so als würde sie das alles nichts angehen, und Brittany – Brittany war offensichtlich vor allem verwirrt.<p>

Will ließ seinen Blick noch kurz in Richtung Band und Brad irren, doch auch die Musiker schienen ihm eher negativ gesonnen zu sein.

_Da sind mir drei Runden mit Sue lieber als das hier._

„Ich bin mir darüber im Klaren, dass ich im Augenblick nicht gerade euer Lieblingsmensch bin, aber ich möchte euch bitten mir die Chance zu geben euch zu erklären, was da letztens nach dem Duett passiert ist", fuhr er vorsichtig fort.

Darauf erwiderte niemand irgendetwas, aber zumindest stürmte auch keiner aus dem Raum. _Und __was__ wenn __sie__ mir__ nicht __glauben?__ Was__ wenn__ sie__ denken,__dass __ich__ einfach __nicht__ bereit__ bin__ zuzugeben,__dass __ich __ein __homophobes __Arschloch__ bin,__das __sich __die __letzen__ zweieinhalb__ Jahre __einfach__ nur__ zurückgehalten __hat?__Was __wenn__ sie__ mi r__nie __wieder__ ein__ Wort__ glauben?_

„Gut. Wie soll ich am besten beginnen? Mir sind gewisse Dinge aufgefallen, die …"

Nein, so wurde das nichts. Das war sie – die vermutlich einzige Chance, die er hatte die ganze Sache wieder gerade zu biegen. Er konnte nicht vage bleiben. Er musste aufs Ganze gehen.

„Wie ihr alle wisst, bin ich seit dem Sommer mit Miss Pillsbury liiert. Wie die meisten von euch ebenfalls wissen, leidet Miss Pillsbury unter einer ernsthaften Zwangsneurose. Ich werde euch jetzt nicht mit den feinen Unterschieden zwischen Mysophobie und Zwangsstörungen oder den genauen Symptomen langweilen, und natürlich gilt es hier Emmas Privatsphäre zu respektieren, aber was ich euch sagen kann ist, dass es ihr eigentlich schon besser ging.

Vor einigen Monaten allerdings, als wir angefangen haben _West__Side__Story_ zu besetzen … habe ich etwas getan, dass … nun, es muss nicht unbedingt meine Schuld sein, fest steht aber, dass sich ihr Zustand verschlechtert hat. Und in den letzten Wochen ist es wirklich schlimm geworden.

Menschen mit einem Krankheitsbild wie Emma können nicht so leben wie ihr und ich. Schmutz und der Bakterien sind ein Problem für Emma. Allein der Gedanke an mögliche Infektionen ist ein Problem für Emma. Und inzwischen sind Berührungen jeder Art zu einem Problem für Emma geworden. Hautkontakt ist ein Problem geworden.

Wisst ihr, während meiner Ehe habe ich Intimität als eine Selbstverständlichkeit hingenommen. Mir war nicht bewusst, dass es nicht alltäglich sein könnte jemand anderen zu umarmen oder seine Hand zu halten. Aber wenn jede auch noch so einfache Berührung zu etwas Besondern wird, dann beginnt man die Welt mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Und in den letzten Monaten habe ich die Welt mit anderen Augen gesehen.

Und ich habe es gesehen. Und ich weiß nicht, wie es jemand nicht sehen kann.

Kurt, du hast mir gesagt, dass der Chorraum zu den wenigen Orten an dieser Schule gehört, an denen ihr _ihr_ sein könnt. Und genau darum geht es doch. Das ist nicht richtig so.

Emma ist krank. Sie hat keine Wahl. Sie will meine Hand nicht halten, weil sie es nicht _kann._ Aber du kannst Blaines Hand nicht halten, obwohl du es willst. Ihr solltet es können. Ihr solltet eure Hände nicht unter Servietten verstecken müssen, und euch nicht nicht-umarmen, weil es anderen missfallen könnte. Das ist es, das krank ist. Menschen wie Miss Porter sind es, die krank sind, Rachel. Und dass ihr alle automatisch denkt, dass ich meine, dass ihr krank seid, wenn mir etwas in diese Richtung auskommt, weil ihr es schon so oft von allen anderen gehört haben müsst.

Wir denken immer, dass unsere moderne Gesellschaft über Rassismus, Homophobie und all die anderen Vorurteile hinwegkommt, weil es in der westlichen Welt nicht mehr zu täglichen Steinigungen kommt, aber in Wahrheit hat sich das alles nur verlagert und befindet sich nun auf einer anderen Ebene."

Will verstummte. Sam und Mercedes tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus. Mike drückte Tinas Hand und Rachel gab einen leisen Laut von sich.

Und dann war Brittany plötzlich aufgesprungen und umarmte Will fest. „Das tut mir so leid, Mister Schue. Ich hoffe Miss Pillsbury wird bald wieder gesund", sagte sie und ließ ihn dann los, „Aber wer ist Miss Porter?"

Rachel gab noch einen seltsamen Laut von sich und Santana fragte: „Dann war also alles ein Missverständnis?"

„Ja, und ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie leid es mir tut, dass ich nicht nachgedacht habe, wie dieser Satz auf euch wirken würde, Santana. An manchen Tagen bin ich nicht viel besser als Sue, wenn ich den Mund aufmache", verkündete Will schamerfüllt.

„An manchen Tagen sind wir alle nicht viel besser als Sue Sylvester, wenn wir den Mund aufmachen", befand Kurt ruhig. Die Wut war aus seiner Miene verschwunden und durch Dankbarkeit ersetzt worden.

„Aber nach eurer wunderbaren Interpretation von _Something__Stupid_ sollte das nicht der Fall sein. Die wirklich exzellent war", versicherte ihm Will schnell.

„Danke", erwiderte Blaine schlicht, und Will wusste, dass er sich nicht auf das Lob für das Duett bezog.

„Also", Will klatschte in die Hände und sah seine Kids aufmunternd an, „Dann sollten wir wohl wieder an die Arbeit gehen, oder? Wir müssen uns noch auf ein Programm für die Regionals einigen. Habt ihr Vorschläge? Songs in der Schublade, die auf Veröffentlichung harren?"

Es war Zeit wieder an die Arbeit zu gehen. Das Fass war übergelaufen, die Bombe explodiert und doch waren sie alle noch hier. Und zum ersten Mal seit Monaten hatte Will das Gefühl wieder frei atmen zu können.

Ja, im Moment lang eine gewisse peinliche Anspannung in der Luft, und alle waren damit beschäftigt so zu tun, als hätte Will ihnen nicht gerade seine Seele offen gelegt, aber das würde vergehen und nun, da er es zum ersten Mal jemanden gesagt hatte, alles in Worte gefasst hatte, das ihm in den letzten Monaten zu schaffen machte, hatte es aufgehört in ihm zu brodeln. Und die Heilung konnte beginnen.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><em>AN: Zuerst einmal sollte ich sagen, dass ich nicht denke, dass sich Emmas Zustand im Canon seit/wegen „Asian F" so sehr verschlechtert hätte, ohne, dass der Zuseher etwas davon mitbekommen würde. Doch es kam mir für diese Fic sehr gelegen, und da ich sehr viel Wert auf Canon-Treue lege, habe ich die Fic an dieser Stelle spielen lassen anstatt weiter in der Zukunft und die Verschlechterung von Emmas Zustand auf die Konfrontation mit ihren Eltern zurückgeführt._

_Den Anstoß zu dieser Fic gab mir ein Prompt und die dazugehörige Fic vom glee-angst-meme. Mit beiden war ich nicht wirklich einverstanden (Will ist nicht perfekt, aber er ist meiner Meinung nach definitiv kein homophober Heuchler!), aber die Grundidee hat mir gut gefallen, also habe ich sie genommen und für meine Zwecke modifiziert und heraus kam das hier._

_Ach ja, wie ihr seht, hab ich mich im Unterschied zu der letzten Fic der Tatsache, dass Wills Nachname falsch geschrieben wird, ergeben und ihn ebenfalls falsch geschrieben. Trotzdem ist es meiner Meinung nach so falsch, aber bitte._

_Reviews sind mehr als willkommen!_


End file.
